Creature of the Night
by karatekenzie
Summary: AU. When Rachel and Kurt decide to exchange their repetitiously stale weekend schedule for a midnight shadow cast performance of the Rocky Horror Picture show, will they receive more of a surprise than a singing transvestite? Eventual Rachel/Quinn relationship.


**A/N: This is officially my first endeavor of writing, not only Fanfiction, but writing for a public audience other than scholastic assignments. This prologue, if you will, is noticeably short but the anticipated plot line will greatly increase the future chapters. Please review and help a rookie learn the ropes. Also in honor of glee being music-centric and my dislike of music lyrics being randomly pasted onto stories as "performances," I will include some of my favorite music in the author's note that you can hopefully listen to on your own time or whilst reading. This chapter's song selection includes: Hide and Seek by Imogen Heap, Sleeping with a Friend by Neon Trees, and, of course, Science Fiction/ Double Feature from the Rocky Horror Soundtrack. I'm definitely looking forward to getting to know you more as I wade my way through the Fanfiction world. Please review :D**

NYADA. Work. Play practice. Sleep. Repeat. That is the current cycle Rachel has been perpetually engulfed into. Although her current scenario is the same dream she has had conjured up since her fathers first introduced her to the magic of Broadway and she would not ever envision giving it up even momentarily, she would be lying if she said that it was not becoming a bit tedious and a bit lonesome. Of course she always has had Kurt but recently their relationship has become equivalent to the grandparents you would see feeding birds in the park; obviously this should shouldn't be the case since Kurt is queerer than a two dollar bill. An adventurous night on the town is exactly what was needed to maintain her youth and sanity. Now the biggest obstacle was to figure out exactly what to do.

"Are you trying to solve world hunger or just deep in thought enough for me to assume?" Kurt asked sarcastically.

"What? Oh, I suppose I was just contemplating my current schedule and realizing the humdrum existence that has became my life." Rachel stated.

"Well, Miss Philosophical, I was just about to tell you that Adam invited me to his debut performance in the New York Rocky Horror shadow cast this Friday at Midnight. He's apparently playing Brad Majors." He replied.

"Adam, eh? When are you going to gain the courage to pour out your feelings towards him?" Rachel teased.

Kurt blushed and stuttered out, "That-that is totally off topic. Do you want to go with me or not?"

"I suppose so. I mean I did play Janet when we did the musical in Glee Club a few years ago so I already know the story, but it could be a good reminisce and an enjoyable show nonetheless." Rachel said nonchalantly replied. It isn't that she didn't want to attend, just that she was really wanting a new and exciting endeavor rather than something she had already acted out herself.

"That is exactly what I thought and even mentioned that to Adam only to receive a ten minute lecture of the differences between a theatrical performance and a shadow cast of Rocky Horror." Kurt recalled with a goofy grin immediately giving light to his obvious infatuation with the boy.

"What's the difference then?"

"Apparently a lot. Instead of speaking and singing they just act out the movie playing directly behind them. He said it's the only way to 'give yourself over to absolute pleasure' and I may or may not be wanting to see him undressed to his underwear." Kurt said suggestively.

"As I'm sure you do; however, you do realize that I do not need nor want to know every teenage boy hormonal desire that runs through your head right?" Rachel grimaced. "Besides, this twist you just described could be exactly excitement I need. I'm actually a bit excited for Friday night honestly."

"Great! I'll let Adam know." Kurt gleamed.

So it was settled that on Friday they would become ''creatures of the night.'' Will this be a passing event or a journey they will remember for a very, very long time?


End file.
